


Day Two: Subtle

by ley



Series: A Week of Kagehina [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A Week of Kagehina, Kageyama has some secretss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4142064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ley/pseuds/ley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama is oddly subtle and Hinata is not sure how to ask what he's been meaning to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Two: Subtle

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any grammatical mistakes, and the damn summary which I will change later but after writing this I couldn't really look over it too well since I have something I need to do now. Ahh but I'm glad this finally came along as I wanted.  
> On another hope I'd like to let you guys know that I only watch the Haikyuu!! anime, so you could say this takes place sometime within the anime's timeline.  
> Hope this makes sense, haha.

Day II: Subtle

“Ehh?? Hinata!? Are you ok?”

The short spiker had walked in on morning practice late and instead of receiving a scolding from the captain or coach, he got a worried and somehow awed note from Tanaka.

As soon as Kageyama heard the boy’s name being called, he dropped the volleyball he had been holding and turned to the source of the sound.

In seconds Hinata was met with Nishinoya, Asahi, Daichi, and of course Suga who began fuzzing over the redhead, asking him how he had gotten such nasty bruises to his face. The rest of the team stayed back, but payed attention to the commotion, worried for the spiker of the team.

Hinata felt bashful upon the attention he had gotten even if the reason came from such a distasteful event as he had suffered. He was not entirely sure on how to respond to anybody or explain what had occurred to him the previous day. He scratched the back of his head nervously, chuckling from embarrassment and reassuring his teammates he was alright even if the dark bruises on his face said otherwise.

“I—It’s fine. Really, I promise. It just hurts a little bit, but I’m fine,” he reassured, trying to wave them off. But Suga wouldn’t budge.

“It’s not fine, Hinata. It looks painful. I just don’t want you exerting yourself when you’re so badly hurt,” Suga looked genuinely concerned. He scanned his junior’s face carefully, noting the dark bruises around the boy’s cheeks mostly. A bandage stuck to his chin, another to the side of his forehead and finally one at the bridge of his nose, seeming to cover a darker bruise underneath it. Overall, Hinata looked in no state to be playing volleyball, even if he said otherwise.

“Suga’s right, Hinata,” Daichi chimed in, stepping besides Sugawara. “I don’t think you should be playing whilst you’re hurt. It’s okay to sit this one out.”

“But—“

“Your health is much more important right now, Hinata-kun,” the manager stepped in, looking as concerned as the rest of the team.

“I understand you guys are worried, but really, I feel ok. My face is hurt, yeah, but it isn’t holding me back from practicing some volleyball,” Hinata argued. He was beginning to feel annoyed by the fact they were taking his bruises too seriously. No doubt he felt grateful for their concern, but he didn’t want that incident to affect his practice. “Really!”

Ukai, who had been standing at the sidelines watching the situation, crossed his arms over his chest and before the manager could speak another word, he stepped in. “Fine, do as you like, Hinata.” The boy met the coach’s eyes, a surge of happiness filling him up. “You can practice, but I want you to promise one thing.” He stepped closer to the boy, looking at him seriously. “I don’t know what caused this and I won’t make you talk about it either, but I want you to be careful next time.”

Hinata was surprised by the older man’s words, and grateful overall. He smiled up at him, nodding his head with an “I promise, Coach,” reassuring the man that he’d be ok.

And he would be. Next time he’d be prepared.

“Oi, Kageyama-kun!” Hinata waved towards the raven who had been watching from afar the commotion which had finally died down.

Hinata hurried along to stand besides his rival, smiling up at him. “Let’s practice together.”

“Did you stretch?” Kageyama asked after a moment of realizing he had just stood there, staring at Hinata without saying a word. He looked elsewhere to prevent the boy from looking him in the eyes and embarrassing him further. 

“A—Ah, yeah,” he nodded.

“Alright, then,” Kageyama sighed, hoping to relieve some of the momentary stress that had settled in his chest upon meeting Hinata. It somehow worked, and before he knew it he had taken a careful hold of Hinata’s hand and lead him to a free side of the net.

Kageyama had no idea what to say to Hinata; how to even look at him. After the incident the previous day he had led the redhead to his home where his mother, worried sick, had taken care of her son, treating his wounds and asking him what had occurred. Kageyama had no chance to ask Hinata how he was doing, and Hinata had not been in any state that he could have even responded because he wasn’t all too sure himself. After dropping Hinata off he decided to leave, excusing himself and telling Hinata he would see him the next day. 

It wasn’t much of a touching departure, but he didn’t know what else to say.

Even after a whole day he still had no idea what to say. The only thing he did know was this strange, bubbling feeling inside his chest every time he remembered the incident and every time he layed eyes on the redhead, and this urge to keep Hinata as close to him as possible. 

“Just be careful, ok? I don’t want you getting hurt any further,” his voice was low, subtle even when speaking to him. He picked up the ball and waited for Hinata to move into position.

Hinata had been struck by Kageyama’s sudden gentleness, but declined on commenting on it. Instead he gave the setter a cocky grin and chuckled as he got into position. “What? You think these little injuries can stop me from jumping? You really underestimate me too much, Kageyama-kun!”

Kageyama rolled his eyes.

He had successfully set the ball, not with the usual force he used, but one just enough so that Hinata wouldn’t work too hard to get it. As expected, Hinata easily spiked it, but unlike his normal spikes, this one was much more gentle, and the ball dove to the other side of the court and hit the middle without the usual ferocity his spikes would cause.

When Hinata landed on his feet, he frowned at his setter. “Oi, what was that?”

“What?”

Hinata felt annoyance bubbling up his throat. “Don’t play dumb, you set it like that on purpose,” he huffed. “You don’t need to go easy on me just because I have a few bruises, Kageyama!”

Kageyama frowned. Hinata was wrong. He wasn’t sure if the others had noticed but the dark bruises on the boy’s arms and hands didn’t look too good. One thing for sure was that they hurt, and one of their normal spikes would surely trigger that pain. He just didn’t want to see the boy hurting any more than he was.

“A few?” he rose his brow. Stepping closer, Hinata thought Kageyama had some ill willed intent (as he normally had) which made him back up until he was frozen in his spot and Kageyama was right in front of him. Except his face was not threatening at all and he didn’t have the usual murderous aura he had when he did this. Kageyama was looking at his arms with narrowed, weary eyes and reached over to take his right arm in his hands. “Hinata, you dumbass.” Dark eyes inspected the dark marks left by the bullies. They weren’t as bad as the ones to his face, but surely they hurt. Kageyama confirmed this when he pressed on one with little force and noticed how Hinata flinched and pulled his arm back.

“I—It’s fine,” Hinata lied and stepped back, his cheeks tainted a slight red.

“Oi! What are you two standing around for?! Hinata, if you’re gonna practice then practice. Gather around we’re doing a round of services!” Ukai announced from a few feet away, and instantly everyone gathered at one end of the court to do as the coach said.

Kageyama gave a last look at the redhead before walking over to the line.

Hinata felt somehow uneasy then. His heart was racing, though he was unsure if it was because Kageyama knew he was just putting up a front or whatever other reason, but he wanted it to stop. 

He also followed along the others and lined up to serve.

The rest of the practice went as usual, except Kageyama had been actually glaring at Hinata throughout the whole morning. Tanaka couldn’t help but wonder if it was a murderous glare or a worried look, but even Hinata noticed it and it sent chills up his spine.

Yes, definitely a murderous glare, he thought.

But in truth Kageyama was simply worried. He watched out for the redhead, every time he spiked a ball and he hid his flinch, every time he served a ball and he’d press his lips together to suppress a grunt. He was keeping it all in and in all honesty it was pissing Kageyama off.

 …

“Ne, Hinata,” Kageyama casually popped his head into Hinata’s classroom, interrupting a conversation he had been having with one of his classmates. He excused himself and walked over to the raven. A part of him was pretty sure this would be about yesterday’s incident, the other was not even sure. But in all he didn’t want it to be about yesterday. It would feel too awkward.

“What is it, Kageyama-kun?”

The boy held up what Hinata guessed to be a bento wrapped in a cloth. “I brought you some lunch. Let’s eat at the rooftop.” A normal person would be smiling upon making such a request, but Kageyama’s expression was serious, his eyes were staring deep into Hinata’s as he awaited his response.

“E—Etto…” For a moment Hinata felt genuinely nervous. What was this? Kageyama giving him such a look was usual, yes, but something about it told him it was different, hell the whole incident was completely different! Since when did Kageyama Tobio make or buy Hinata Shouyou lunch?

He shook his head and stared back at him. “W—What, did you make that?”

“Of course not dumbass,” Kageyama scoffed. As soon as he spoke these words he sort of backed off, seeming surprised, then return to his previous expression. “I—uh, I mean, my mom made an extra one, so here.”

Hinata blinked, completely dumbfounded, but accepted the lunch nonetheless along with the offer.

…

Now, something definitely was wrong with Kageyama Tobio. For starters he was walking way too close to Hinata, whenever someone walked by too close he would pull Hinata closer to prevent them to collision, and for a second Hinata could have sworn he saw Kageyama glare at a few people that walked past them.

He was almost relieved when they reached the rooftop.

Only the silence was quite uncomfortable.

“Is it good?” Kageyama asked after a while.

Hinata nodded. “Thanks, Kageyama. At first I thought you were trying to poison me, but I’m still alive so I guess it’s fine,” he smiled genuinely despite still feeling rather uneasy.

Kageyama scoffed. “Idiot,” he mumbled, not loud enough for Hinata to hear.

“What was that?”

“N—Nothing,” Kageyama shook his head. He was unsure what to say, which was stupid because something like this had never happened when it came to Hinata of all people! He always knew what to tell the idiot, anything from volleyball to school work and so on. But right now he was trying to somehow connect with Hinata, to make up for yesterday’s events one way or another. And he was failing miserably.

“Ne, Hinata, listen—“

“Kageyama…” Hinata spoke at the same time.

They both looked surprised, but it was Hinata who got over it quickly and continued what he was to say.

“You keep asking me if I’m fine, but I never got to ask you.” He was pouting and Kageyama couldn’t help but find such an expression cute. 

Cute? 

He shook the stupid thought away. 

“Me? I’m alright. But listen, I just…wanted to ask you about yesterday.”

“It’s fine,” Hinata sighed, closing his now finished bento. “I was pretty surprised when those guys came at me, but you really saved me out there,” he was smiling now, and looking right at him, something Kageyama hadn’t really expected. “If it weren’t for you I probably would have ended up at the hospital, so thanks Kageyama-kun.”

For a few seconds Kageyama was speechless. Little did he expect a thanks from Hinata. True he had saved him back there from a worse beating, but he wasn’t expecting anything out of it. “I—uh…you’re welcome.” He averted his gaze to the floor, his ears heating up a little.

There was a moment of silence where Hinata just stared at Kageyama with narrowed eyes, as though he was debating something, and Kageyama, unaware, continued staring at the floor. When he actually looked up, Hinata fell back in surprise and actual embarrassment.

Kageyama found it pretty comical and chuckled.

He actually chuckled and broke a smile.

As Hinata stared in wonder Kageyama leaned closer, close enough to make Hinata’s heart race in anticipation. But anticipation of what? He was so confused, but he couldn’t understand what the hell was wrong with him. 

Kageyama simply flickered his nose, as subtly and silly as possible and then stood up. “Let’s get back, the bell’s gonna ring soon.”

“A—Ah!! Y—Yeah! Yeah you’re right!” Hinata laughed, quickly getting to his feet and following Kageyama back into the building.

“T—There is something I’ve been meaning to a—“

Just then the school bell chimed in, breaking through Hinata’s words. Kageyama completely dismissed whatever he was to say and simply urged him to hurry on before they were late.

“See you later,” Kageyama waved before disappearing into his class.

Saved by the bell.

But Hinata wouldn’t let his question linger about in the air, oh no. He was ready to ask just after school.

…

Hinata Shouyou was definitely not ready to ask. Who the hell had been those bullies and how did Kageyama know them? Well it seemed like a simple question, but sometimes Kageyama’s aura was enough to even prevent the boy from asking the time.

Right now it wasn’t exactly like that. As they walked home, Kageyama looked oddly calm, constantly looking at Hinata as if to be reassured he was alright. Of course the redhead noticed, but he said nothing and instead resorted to idle chat about schoolwork and practice, the usual.

It was when their paths would divide that Hinata had finally asked the question that had been haunting his mind since the previous day.

“Who the hell were those guys, Kageyama-kun? And how did you even know them?” He was surprised he had been so bold and had asked Kageyama with such firmness. He looked up at the boy, expecting his answer.

On his side Kageyama was actually surprised. For some time he expected Hinata to ask him this, but after a while he had forgotten. And now he had no idea how to explain himself.

More like he couldn’t explain himself without exposing a few things.

So instead Kageyama waved the question off, as though it lacked importance, and faced his side of the path. “They were just some bullies. I…went to middle school with them.” That was enough of an explanation. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Hinata.” And with that he was off, without another word, leaving a suspicious Hinata looking right at him. 

Something was off.


End file.
